


We both know

by Albascura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albascura/pseuds/Albascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Don’t you have anything better to do on your birthday than lose against me?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this little Kagami's birthday ff comes very late LOL, but I wrote it in italian and I didn't feel to translate it until today. So here you are.  
> There might be some mistakes 'cause I don't have a beta. Please let me know if you find some, i need to improve!

The sun saucily shines in the clear sky. It’s the 2nd of August and the hot weather makes them sweat definitely more than they’d normally do. They’re soaked when Aomine calls for a time out. He lets go the ball and he reaches for the bag he’s left in a corner of the court before.

«Already giving up, mpfh, Ahomine? » Kagami tries to bother him, as he always does, but he hasn’t got the stamina to say a sentence straight, let alone to finish the one-on-one.

«You wish, Bakagami.» He smirks while sitting cross-legged on the ground. «Another minute and you’d collapse. Come, let’s have a drink.»

Kagami let’s himself fall next to him, stopping for a sec to pretend not to be exhausted.

The sun beats down on their heads and Aomine’s white jersey is so drenched, it perfectly sticks to his dark skin. Under the thin fabric’s weave he can easily see the bulge of his nipples and the curves of his toned abs.

But Kagami doesn’t notice it, _of course not_ , why would he?

So he sticks to grabbing the energy drink Daiki lends him and he starts to drink it, and even if it’s already a bit warm and it doesn’t taste so good, he appreciates the gesture.

«Don’t you have anything better to do on your birthday than lose against me?»

Kagami almost chokes in surprise. So he knows… He coughs a few times and when he finally begins to breathe again, he turns towards him.

«Of course I do.» The redhead says seriously. «But I don’t wanna do anything else.»

Aomine looks at him in confusion, and before he can do anything, with the same unpredictable speed as he always shoots a basket, Kagami is on his lips. The kiss doesn’t last more than a few seconds, only the right time to leave him for once speechless and bewildered.

Then Kagami jumps on his feet and runs towards the ball, «I haven’t lost yet, though!» he shouts, while with a fluid gesture of his right hand, he shoots a three pointer.

Aomine shakes his head and he gets up to reach him. While Kagami isn’t watching, he smiles.

«I’ll crush you, Bakagami!»


End file.
